Insatiable Desires
by musingsofthemind
Summary: Smut, smut, smut. Damon/Katherine & Stefan/Katherine. Set 100 years from present day in Mystic Falls.


**This is straight up smut. If enough people like it, I will definitely continue it.**

With an impervious grin smudged over her lips, Katherine Pierce strutted through the Salvatore Boarding House dressed in lacy black lingerie that left little to the imagination. Her curled brunette hair bounced over her shoulders, surprisingly full of life being a being that had been undead for well over six hundred years.

"Boys," Katherine bellowed in a seductive voice. "I'm bored." There was a hint of annoyance in her voice, something that could easily be detected whenever she found herself with nothing to do. Fortunately, that was not something that occurred on a regular basis. When Katherine wasn't embraced in Stefan's arms, Damon would happy step in. It seemed as though after two centuries, the boys had finally come around to the idea of sharing the woman that had been both their first love.

"Well, I'm busy," Stefan called out from his bedroom located upstairs. Increasing her hearing ability, Katherine could hear the distinct sounds of Stefan suckling up blood from someone who had quite literally fallen victim to his charm.

"And you, Damo-?" Katherine questioned, deciding to leave Stefan on his own for now.

Before Katherine had the chance to finish saying his name, her back was roughly pressed against the wall of the living room. Such strength that was usually only enforced by Damon, as there was still a great deal of resentment he held toward Katherine. There was no denying that Katherine enjoyed every second of it, drawing pleasure from the pain he inflicted on her. It would have been effortless to flick Damon off her but playing along with him proved to be _very_ enjoyable.

Katherine breathed out a soft wince as Damon's right hand tightened around her neck, pushing his body into her and pinning her against him. His incredibly hard erection rubbed up against her crotch through the fabric of their clothes. Katherine truly did lust after Damon's cock. Whenever he'd leave town for a few days without letting her know, she'd touch herself whilst thinking about him. It never compared in the slightest though.

"Give it to me," Katherine greedily demanded, sinking her fingers into his back.

"Give what to you?" Damon teased, sliding his hand up her thigh, curving it inward at a slow pace.

Tired of playing the role of what she referred to as 'the submissive bitch', Katherine flipped Damon around at a rapid pace before throwing him across the room. It didn't take more than a second to speed over to him and straddle his lap. Her hands pressed against his chest as she watched his head knock to the floor. The sting pierced through his skull but faded due to his natural healing ability.

In one swift moment, Katherine curled both her hands against Damon's buttoned shirt and ripped it off, revealing his perfectly toned chest and abs. A small groan fell off her lips at the mere sight of it. Katherine left a trail of kisses against his skin, but they were far from being defined as sweet and delicate. She sunk her teeth in ever so slightly, leaving the tiniest bite marks against him. Her lower body placed pressure on his, rolling her hips over his and tossing her hair over her shoulder.

His belt and jeans no longer presented as an obstacle after Katherine hastily removed them, sending Damon's hard full length flicking up. Without thinking, Katherine lowered herself down on it, letting it slide into her and feel her tight hole constrict against it. "Are you ever _not_ wet?" Damon groaned, pleased by how good it felt to have her only just commence riding him. Usually he'd want to fight her for the power but the incredibleness of having her fuck herself on his cock was something he'd never argue with.

Her eyes shut together tightly, throwing her head back. Her chest thrust out, her breasts on full display; leaving Damon hypnotized by the way they perfectly moved up and down, aligned with each time she pressed back down into his lap.

Damon's hand ran down her stomach and down to her clitoris, softly stroking it with his index finger. "Fuck," Katherine moaned at the slight touch, a touch that managed to send shivers throughout her body. "That's the spot, make me cum for you." Her out of breath voice only pushed Damon to toy with her sensitive bud even more, seeing how far over the edge he could push her.

Distracted by the intensity of Damon's cock pounding into her, Katherine hadn't noticed Stefan leaning against the staircase, watching from afar as Katherine pleasured herself on his brother's manhood. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment and she caught a glimpse of Stefan. Biting her lip, Katherine had the urge to put on a show for him.

"Yes!" Katherine screamed, a scream so loud the entire of Mystic Falls could have possibly heard it. She ran her hands through her hair, letting her firm breasts rise as she licked her bottom lip. "_Harder_, Damon. Fuck me _harder_. Fuck my tight little cunt _harder_." And as Katherine had personally requested, Damon did fuck her harder.

"Hungry for my cock, Pierce?" he asked with a smug grin coating the lower half of his face before pushing Katherine off him and settling her down onto her knees. He came in from behind her, centring her wetness once more and finding a great amount of comfort within him as he moved in and out of her at a pace that only increased each time she moaned. Judging by how vocal Katherine was during sex, it became extremely rapid.

Her palms on the floor, Katherine arched her back and pushed back into Damon. What followed was basically a long drawn out howl, mixed with curse words as her orgasm took over her entire body. Rolling onto her back, Katherine spread her legs, giving Damon a full view of her juices and cum pouring down her leg. "Pump your load into my mouth," Katherine requested. Damon did not need to be told twice.

Katherine lapped up the cum that he jerked into her mouth, twisting her tongue around the head of his cock. She moaned against it, aware that Stefan was still watching from behind her. That would definitely show him for declaring it was too busy to satisfy her needs at that moment. Katherine cupped Damon's balls in her hand, giving them a tug as the remaining drop of cum oozed out.

"That's my girl," Damon smirked before withdrawing his cock away from her mouth and straightening his back up. "Hey, Stef," he nodded in the direction of his brother as he pulled up his jeans. Stefan remained silent, his facial expression looking rather blank as he remained leaning against the staircase.

"Well, I'm off. Catch you both later."

With a single wave, Damon was out the front door, leaving Katherine and Stefan alone.

Damon had a tendency to just up and leave. He regularly left after having sex with Katherine, not wanting to confront any emotional feelings he harboured toward her that became evident after the two fucked.

Standing up off her knees, Katherine turned around to face the other Salvatore. She brought her hand up, wiping a little bit of Damon's cum off the edge of her mouth.

"Did you enjoy watching your brother fuck me?" Katherine snidely asked, cocking her head to the side. The fact she could look so confident whilst still being very much so naked was something that fascinated not only the Salvatore brothers, but all men who had the fortune of spending a night with the fierce vampire.

"You could say that," Stefan said, taking a small step forward. "But I couldn't help but think of how much more you cum for me." Stefan's eyes trailed down her body, observing her completely bald pussy and that juices that dripped onto the rug slowly.

With no verbal response, Katherine directed Stefan with her dark brown eyes to lap up the wetness. It was the least he could do for not fucking her earlier. It had angered Katherine that Damon had been so inconsiderate to not eat her out before rushing off, but thankfully his brother was around to take care of her now. There _were_ reasons why she couldn't ever just pick one.

Stefan got on his knees and spread Katherine's legs apart, nestling himself between her knees. With no hesitation, he wriggled his tongue against her wet lips. He would never tire of her sweet taste, longing to have more of it. He was truly addicted to her, so addicted that it didn't matter that his own brother's cock had been inside her only moments ago.

He dug his tongue deeper into his hole, finding himself being selfish at that moment. All he wanted was to tongue fuck her and swallow her juices and sweet cum. For a brief moment, his tongue flickered against her clit and it sent spasms all over her body. He could feel her torso tighten from his touch and it only made him smirk.

"Do you want _my_ cock, too?" he murmured against her cunt, sliding two fingers into her hole.

Before Katherine could even respond with a firm 'yes', Stefan had aggressively pushed her into the floor and driven his hard cock into her. He usually tried to be gentler with her, at least at first before he built up a quick and rough pace. There was no waiting now though. Katherine was ready to go and Stefan couldn't wait to give her a memorable fuck, trying to outdo his brother.

"Fucking hell," Katherine said, feeling her nipples harden.

"That's for fucking Damon in front of me," he groaned, his hand on her neck as he drove into her with full force. Katherine enjoyed every second of it. Seeing Stefan so alive and jealous was what Katherine had been aiming for. Like with all aspects of life, she succeeded.

She was unable to muster up any response, becoming too wrapped up in Stefan fucking her. His cock was so thick and long, pushing her tight hole open and using the friction effectively. She'd never be able to choose between his cock and Damon's cock. They were both exceptional.

"What do I get for swallowing his cum?" Katherine finally managed to say, only wanting to push Stefan one step further.

Pulling out of her, Stefan inserted his cock up her ass without giving her any warning. He was definitely angry and Katherine loved every second of it. A long scream extended from her lips, a scream mixed with pleasure and pain. Flipping her over, Stefan also fucked her doggy style. His hands held onto her hips as he pushed her into him, rocking her back and forth, ensuring his entire length was penetrated into her ass.

His cock only grew harder, stretching her even tighter hole. Yelps blurted out of her mouth as Stefan's hand collided with her ass, slapping her firm ass cheeks.

"Say my name," Stefan groaned, pulling his cock out of her asshole of a brief moment.

"Damon," Katherine screamed in response, biting her lip and tossing her head back.


End file.
